My Name Is Near
by LiKe a dRuG
Summary: Songfic. Matt hears troublesome noises from the new neighbors upstairs. When he finds out what those noises are, he might be too late. yaoi abuse
1. The New Neighbors

**Title**

My Name is Near

**Contents**

Death Note

**Pairings**

MelloxNear

MattxNear

**Narration**

Matt

**Summary**

Songfic. Matt hears troublsome noises from the new neighbors upstairs. When he finds out what those noises are, he might be too late.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Death Note or My Name Is Luca by Suzanne Vega.

**Warning**

Yaoi. Abuse.

**Enjoy**

**--**

•**The New Neighbors•**

It wasn't that late at night, maybe eight or nine. I was in my first floor apartment, or bachalor pad what ever you wanted to call it. In the living room to be exact, playing Bioshock with a piece of strawberry pocky hanging out of my mouth. That's the first time I heard the noises. It sounded like someone fell, something broke, and someone else was stomping up to the fallen one.

"Please..."

I paused my game and looked up at the ceiling. I could hear something going on, but I wasn't sure what was going on. It stopped for a good five minutes, the silence getting to me. Yeah, I lived alone, and should be used to silence. But this silence was just.. too quiet. I was tempted to go upstairs and ask if something was wrong, but decided against it. What ever was happening was between the people upstairs, nyeah? Breaking the thoughts I went back to my game, harvesting another little sister. I never rescued them, because I liked to piss of what's her face with the russian accent. It was a new game, and I had already beat it with rescuing them. The ending was gay. 'you got more than you ever wanted. A family.' ... Yeah, that's all I ever wanted. NO! What the hell kind of ending is that!?

This was basically how I lived day to day. Get up at five am, go to work at Game Stop, come home, eat, go online, surveys, then play games until I fall asleep. I never really had any friends after high school. My best friend in the world moved away, and the only other friend I had fell in love with my best friend. Sure, I'm definatly approachable and friendly but I don't exactly have any friends to bring home. I used to have an idol, but I heard he died or something. I don't know the details, all I know is he's not doing his job anymore. I live off strawberry Pocky and Moutain Dew. I'm twenty two, paying for college. At the moment I'm on break, school should start back up again in about two months. I always take the half semester courses, because that way I can go to school half a semester than work over time during the break. When you're paying to live on your own, it's quiet expensive. That's one of the reasons I work at Game Stop. My games come free along with the consul. If it weren't for Game Stop I'd be in a million dollars debt to the bank for playing so much.

Within an hour I beat the game and grew thristy. I got up off my butt and looked in the fridge. Let's see, got some purple stuff... some soda... MOUNTAIN DEW ALRIGHT! I took the bottle and poured a glass, downing it. It was delicious. I yawned and looked to my rat cage. I had two white rats, both female. One was pinky and the other was the brain. Yes, I know that on the show they were both male... But what ever I thought it was cool. And their _my_ mice, so I'll name them what ever I want. I watched pinky run on the wheel, the brain just kinda layed there. I rolled my eyes,

"Such lazy mice."

I spoke to myself. Then the noises came again. This time more violant. I looked back to the ceiling, it was shaking as if something was being thrown to the floor over and over again. Or banged against it. I walked out onto the porch, trying to ignore the noises. Down in the yard was a swing set, I wonder if the upstairs neighbors had a little kid. My landlord, Light Yagami, had said there were only two people. Didn't say who they were or their relation to each other. I'm guessing it's just a parents and their kid. Which would explain the banging I guess... Little kids get hyper and whine about things, then throw a fit on the floor. Great, now I have to put up with a bratty kids. I lite up a ciggerette, figuring I might as well take up my use of outside. No one could smoke in the house, one of the tendents from the third floor had this life support machine and the vents would bring the smoke up to her apartment.

The door upstairs slammed shut, a body stumbling out onto the porch above me. I looked up from over the edge and exhaled smoke. I couldn't see a damn thing. Footsteps descended the stairs. I looked to them, maybe this was the little kid? Well, the boy was indeed small but he didn't look young. I could describe him in one word. White. His pajamas were white, his hair was white, everything was white. Until I got a glimpes of his face.. There was a nice shiner on his left eye, trailing down a bit further than a normal black eye would. He kept his head down, trying to avoid me. Well, I wasn't going to be rude..

"Hey." I greeted.

He didn't even look at me. Instead he twirled his hair and walked out to the swing set. I watched the boy as he rocked back and fourth. He looked really sad.. Like something bad happened. I wanted to make small talk, but I wasn't sure if he'd even respond. I inhaled the last of the stick and put it out in the grass, exhaling the cloud. I walked back inside, figuring that I should get some sleep. I said good night to pinky and the brain and then layed on my bed. I stared at the ceiling, wondering what all the noise was for. I should really get my mind off of it, seeing as it was none of my business.

I closed my eyes and thought about the boy. He was cute, but very unsociable. Maybe his girlfriend yelled at him or something. He looked around my age, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was living with a pmsing girlfriend. That could explain the yelling. I should tell him just to give her chocolate and she'll be fine. I snorted a laugh, folding my hands behind my head as I closed my eyes.

I woke up two hours later, and craved nicotine. I walked outside, and was shocked to see the boy still there. Ha, his girl won't let him in huh? I decided to play a bit. I put a cancer stick in my mouth and looked at my match as I talked to him.

"Give her chocolate! It'll make things better."

I swished out my match, and threw it in the trash on the porch. I leaned against the railing, taking the stick out of my mouth as I exhaled the smoke. The boy shook his head.

"I did..."

I laughed, "Still angery? Eh, she'll come around." I placed the butt to my lips, "What's your name kid?"

"...Near.."

"I'm Matt. Welcome to the neighborhood. Where you move from?"

Near kept his eyes to the grass. He seemed to be in his own little world. I rose an eyebrow,

"You alright there?"

Near nodded, "Yes.."

His voice was so soft, almost child like. I can understand why his girlfriend must love him. He's so innocent.

"Near!!"

I heard yelling from the porch upstairs. I looked up from over the railing, seeing a blonde man. He looked a bit peeved, half eaten chocolate bar in hand. It took a second for everything to click.

"Mel?" I asked.

He looked down, smiling in responce. "Matty!"

He rushed down the stairs and we shared a long needed man hug. I almost burnt him with my ciggerette, not being prepared for his rush in hug. But that was Mello, always gotta rush into things.

"Light never told me you two were the new tendents! What's goin' on? I haven't seen you in years!"

Mello nodded in a smile, "I know," he smirked. "Just needed a cheaper place, since Near wanted to go to college. I stopped at high school, but apparently he likes it." Mello shruged.

"Really? Where's he goin'? I'm in college at the moment to, just taking half semester classes." I smiled.

Mello shruged then yelled, "Hey fuck face where you going to school!?"

I looked to Near, who wasn't really responding. "Kyoto.."

I smiled and nodded, "That's where I'm going."

Mello didn't look interested. He bit off a piece of his chocolate. I looked to him, still old Mello.

"So... You and Near just living together or-"

"We're fucking."

I blinked. Such... profanity. I shouldn't expect less from him though. "Oh.."

Mello nodded, "Near! Get inside!"

Within two fractures of a second Near got off the swing set and rushed upstairs, keeping eye contact from the two of us. I wondered why he was like that, but living with Mello half explained it. Still.. Something inside me wanted to ask where he got that bruise..

**--**

**New story! Promised you a MattxNear fiction. It's kinda MelloxNear too... but eh.**

**This is the first time ever doing a Death Note pairing that's not main streamed.  
Please review!! Please please please!!**


	2. The Warning

•**The Warning•**

I woke up the next morning to the same noises I heard last night. It didn't seem as shocking though, now that I knew it was Mello. I heard stomping and crashing. Mello was always such a drama queen in high school, he must be the same.. I mean, I'm still pretty much the same as I was back then. I changed into new clothes for the day and put on my work shirt. Game Stop, here I come. I walked out the door, after saying my goodbyes to Pinky and The Brain. As I got into my car I noticed that there was a motorcycle in the parking space net to mine. How could they take their stuff place to place in just a motorcycle? That baffled me. They must have hired movers. Really, that was the only explaination. I just shruged it off, ignoring the yelling from upstairs.

I reached for the keys when I heard a loud cry following a crashing sound. This really caught my attention. The crying settled into sobs, the door upstairs slamming. I watched Mello glare at stair case as he descended it. He grunted as he hopped onto his motorcycle. I decided to call him on it.

"Morn'n."

"What ever."

I blinked. "You alright?"

"Fine." He started up his motorcycle and took off.

I watched my high school buddy drive off rather fast, then looked up to the second floor porch to see Near staring off the edge. He was watching Mello drive off, looking rather worried. When he saw that i was looking he ran back inside, most likely locking the door. For a moment, I though I saw blood dripping from his nose. Then I realized how late I would be for work if I didn't catch up. So I drove off, turning the radio on.

Work, it was fine I guess.. Nothing that didn't happen every day. When I came home the motorcycle wasn't in the parking lot. I wondered if Mello was still at work. I was still in a sociable mood, so I decided to pay the neighbors a visit. Next door lived what I could call my best friend. Really, she was just a neighbor girl. Her name was Misa Amane. She had a boyfriend, yeah, but I wasn't looking for sex and she knew it. Misa was usually alone, so she adores the company. I knocked on her door then rang her doorbell twice. Misa ran to the door, flailing her arms at me until she dove in for the hug.

"Matty!!"

"Hey Misa."

"Come in! Come in!"

She skipped inside. I followed her, my hands in my vest pocket. I looked around. Purple, pink and black everywhere. She was like a gothic loli-shota. I sat on her couch as she poured tea. We chatted, she asked about work and I asked about her's. Misa was a model and a singer. It was odd to have such a friendly chat with a super pop star. But I've known Misa since middle school. The only thing there was we were never really friends. We were just... class mates.

"Oh yeah! I heard about the new neighbors! Have you met them?"

I nodded, "Yea. Mello and Near from Highschool."

"Shut up!" Misa's eyes widened in excitment. She dated Mello.

"No, I'm serious. I saw them yesterday." I smiled. Girl talk. It was fun.

"Aeyiiiiii!!" Misa went into chibi mode.

I only smirked. It felt good to be nice to others.

"Oh I would _love_ to see them again.." She smiled almost like a daydream as she settled back into her seat.

"...Then go see them. Their right above from me."

Misa blinked, and shook her head. "Oh no... I couldn't."

I gave a half smile. "Light won't be jealous. C'mon, the guy's never home. How's he gunna know if you saw an ex?"

Misa shook her head again, pouring tea. "No Matt.. I-I can't..."

This made me skeptical. "..Why..?" I asked almost like there was no excuse.

Misa looked at me, then put the tea supplies down. She cupped my hand, and turned to face me, looking me in the eyes. This made me worry, but more confused than anything.

"Matt.. There's things about Mello that... Well.. I'll just say that there was a _**reason**_ I broke up with him.."

I blinked, not sure how I felt toward that statement. Almost like someone clicked their fingers, Misa snapped back to herself. She poured the tea and offered it to me, smiling in her Misa-Misa way. I shook my head, declining.

"No.. No I think I should go.."

Misa bowed her head, her hair falling in her face. I stood up to leave, but Misa grabbed my sleeve. I looked back to her, but she wasn't even looking at me.

"Matt.. Don't go looking for Mello."

"I won't. I'm just tired from work."

"It felt like Misa was glaring. "I mean it Matt. Stay away from Mello."

"Misa I-"

As I looked back to the blonde girl I couldn't help but notice the emotion coming from her. She was definatly serious.. Misa never talked like this. I nodded in an exhale.

"Okay.. I won't.."

She let go and didn't look up to me. For a moment, she reminded me of Near on the swingset.. Nonresponsive. I walked out quietly, and looked up to the second floor of my apartment building. Mello's motorcycle was in the parking lot. I've only been at Misa's for a little under three hours, so that would mean Mello doesn't get home too much later than I do. I walked into my apartment, kicking off my boots. I said my greeting to Pinky and The Brain, Misa's words still ringing in my head. '_I mean it Matt. Stay away from Mello._' Well what did Misa know? She dated him for five months before they broke up. I knew Mello since we were little kids at the wammy house. Sighing I sat on my couch and played a new game. 'Alone In The Dark'.

After a few hours of game play I shut down the system and headed off to bed. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about this morning. Why was Mello so pissed? ..And why was Near so worried? And where... did the blood come from?

**--**

**oh boy, looong night.**

**It's like 12 frikkin degrees raining right now and the only internet access I have is on the porch. Do you understand how COLD I am?!**

_**REVIEW**_** because I submitted this fiction out in the POURING.FREEZING.RAIN. **


	3. Sexuality

• **Sexuality **•

_I tossed and turned in my bed. I was in hot sweats, what was this kid doing to me? I was dreaming, that much I know. Dreaming about Near.. _

I almost remind myself of Harry from Requiem for a Dream. Well.. Without the girlfriend that is. But I guess I could lace in Misa there, since she'd be the closest thing to a girlfriend that I have. Best friend, Neighbor girl.. Yeah, just minus the closure and selfesteem. In the scenes where Harry gets high, they always show a short clip after clip instead of showing the full thing. Makes it more interesting. That's kind of my day until after work. Wake up. Have coffee. Rats. Shower. Get dressed. Drive to work. I could probably make the short clips like they do in the movie, and maybe life would seem more interesting. Nothing happened before work today.. Which made me a little disappointed. I wanted to see Near... If that doesn't sound weird. I didn't want to go talk to him or approach him.. I just wanted to see if he was alright. Like yesterday, when I saw him on the porch watching Mello as he drove off. Maybe Mello left early for work?

Misa said not to get into it, so I'll try not to. I came home early, around two in the afternoon. So I hit Misa's. Knocked on her door. She answered. And invited me inside. I layed down on the futon in her living room as she hurried to set the tea and cookies out. She sat down next to my feet, and poured us two cups of tea. I told her why I got out early... Because we close early on fridays. And she told me the next time she has to go out for her modeling thing. Out of the ordinary, Light was home. But as usual he was leaving. I found it odd on how I was able to come and go even with him here and he wouldn't question Misa on what we did while he wasn't here. But I guess that's the bond of trust between them. I was kind of jealous. Not because I wanted Misa... Or Light. No, neither of them looked appealing to me. But because they didn't have to worry about loneliness. Every night I went home and all I had was Pinky and The Brain.

Once Light left Misa giggled, going off into a 'light's so wonderful' reel. I pretended to listen, not really careing. She was a girl in love, she should be able to talk about her boyfriend. That's when I spoke up, towards the end of her reel.

"Misa?"

"Yes Matty?" she sipped tea.

"Misa... Am I gay?"

She blinked. "I-I-I don't know.."

"Well.. I haven't had a girlfriend since sophomore year in highschool.. I don't go to girlie bars or rent porn after work or on my off days.. I just.. Come here, and talk with you."

Misa giggled, and put her tea down. "Matty.. If you were gay, you'd know it."

"How?"

"You'd have sexual attractions to men."

"Yeah but I don't have any attractions to anybody.."

"Matty you're fiiine." Misa smirked. "Why? Did you have a feeling for another man?"

I couldn't really lie to Misa.. I couldn't lie to anybody. It wasn't me. "...Yea.."

Misa bounced and clapped. "Who! Who! Who!"

I blushed and looked away. "...Near..."

All her happiness fell. Misa went into her serious mode. "..Isn't he with Mello."

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Matt. Stay away from Mello."

Misa stood up, and walked off to her room. And hour went by and she didn't come out. I figured I should go.

Why does Misa want me to stay away from Mello so badly? He still seems like the same old Mello I knew in Highschool and Wammy's. Sure, I've only met with him twice, only once did we exchange conversation.

As I walked into the parking lot to get to the steps I saw Mello getting off his motorcycle. I looked at my watch, five at night. I smiled and waved, Mello had a grin smeared on his face.

"Heyy Matty-boy."

"Hi. Work?"

Mello nodded, "Someone's gotta pay for things. Lord knows Near can't work."

I tilted my head, "Oh?"

Mello shruged, "Yeah. Last place he worked some guy tried hitting on him. And god forbid Near does a thing to motion that he doesn't want it. So I stepped in, almost killed the guy."

I blinked. Mello was very protective, but all I knew he was protective about was his chocolate. All the girls I've seen him with before he tossed aside like they were chop liver.

"I was already on probation for hitting a guy with my cycle, and Near didn't want me to get thrown into the slammer. So Near told the judge that he was the one who hurt the other man. He got Gevanni and Rester to tell the man who got hurt to play along with it. So now he's not able to work. Got put on work lean way."

"oh my.." I never thought of Near that way. Yes, he'd use his head, but to claim he hurt someone..

"Yea," Mello smirked. "but now because of his little stunt I gotta pick up extra shifts at the bar to pay for shit."

I nodded. "But at least you didn't go to jail."

"Fuck! I'd _rather_ be in jail for a month or two than have Near on three years probation! At least the money would be coming in!"

I blinked again. "But... Maybe he didn't want to be hit on again?"

"Than find a different fucking job!"

"Where was he working?"

Mello shruged, "Some resturant."

I could only imagine what Mello did to the man in a resturant. Frylators everywhere... I shook my head out of my day dream when I saw Near at the top of the stairs. I waved and smiled at him, good to see he was alright. Mello didn't seem too happy though. He growled, turning to face Near.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?"

Near flinched, "I-I-I-I-I was just-"

"GET BACK INSIDE!"

Near fell as he ran back inside. I felt bad.

"Mello.. You don't have to yell at him."

"Oh yes I do. That's the only way to keep his fuckin' ass in line."

"He was only seeing if you were home..."

"He'll know when I'm home when I walk in through the fucking door!"

"Mel.."

"Do I question how you keep your bitches in place!?"

I shook my head solomly in a sigh. Mello walked upstairs, and the noises begun once again. I walked into my apartment, wishing Near the best of luck to put up with a ranting raging Mello. I remember when we shared a room at Wammy's. If Mello had something go wrong than he'd throw things around and I'd be stuck with the cleaning. The good news for Near is he can clean the house while Mello's at work. But when Mello comes home than he'll have to watch his clean house get destroyed.

I should help him clean it up tomorrow. Since I have a day off.

**--**

**oh man am I tired. **

**Matt still doesn't get what Mello's doing completly. **

**Will he find out next chapter??**

**Review to find out!!**


	4. Day Off: One

•Day Off: One•

Wake up. Drink coffee. Shower. Get dressed. Daily routine, the only difference was no work today. I had waken up a little late, but there was no rush on things. I said my good mornings to Pinky and The Brain, and changed their food and water. They usually were clean little mice, I only had to change the cage once a week. Today was that one day. I cleared the bedding at the bottom of the cage into a trash bag, meanwhile Pinky and The Brain crawled around the sink. I had no other place to put them, and this way they wouldn't be able to run around in knoks or cranies. I put the fresh bedding in, and then my mice friends. I don't know what mice prefer to walk on, but I always assume something soft. Which is why I get them bedding. I figure newspaper wouldn't be as comfortable.

I ate an orange on my way up the stairs. Today was the day I would offer Near help to clean up the mess Mello makes. I can only imagine what kind of mess could be inside the apartment. When Mello lived with me he used to make horrible messes, but nothing was ever sticky or gooey. Just paper throw about and dishes broken. I expeted a little more, having heard such noise last night. Normally I try to ignore the noise, who am I to get into other people's businesses? But none the less I couldn't help but listen last night. I thought I heard crying, but it sounded like... well.. like Near and Mello were having some 'fun'.

I shuddered, didn't need to picture that.

I knocked on the door, finishing my orange. As I knocked, I looked over the edge of the porch to see if Mello was home. Turns out he wasn't, his motorcycle was gone. I heard someone rushing inside, almost like they were tripping. Near opened the door, almost shocked to see me. Or at least that was the impression I got from his face.

"Hey!"

"H-H-Hello..." Near stammered. That was odd...

"I heard alot of noises last night. Sounded like Mello got into a fit, huh?" I smiled, trying to be friendly.

"N-no.. Mello's perfectly calm all the time..."

"Near, I lived with Mello for two years. Now, I'm here to offer a little help with cleaning up. I remember how it felt to be stuck with the mess." I kinda invited myself inside.

"Every-everything's clean.. I-I don't need help."

He was right though. Everything was sparkling clean. It almost hurt my eyes. I looked back to Near who sat at the kitchen table, back to a cup that looked like it was filled with white hot chocolate. I sat down across from him, smiling.

"How long have you been together?"

Near didn't really make much eye contact. He just sipped the cup and answered, "A..A while.."

I nodded, "You traveled a little I hear?"

Near shook his head, "No.. Not really."

I tilted my head. "Oh?" I questioned. "Than, where have you gone?"

Near shruged, "Here... There.." It seemed he was easing up on his nervousness.

"Must have been a trouble to move?"

Near nodded. "Y-yeah... a little... But Mello says we have to."

We talked for hours, Near really was quiet friendly. He was alot smarter than I was, so some of the words he used I didn't quiet understand. But then again, that's another reason I'm going back to school. to fix up my grammer.

Then, it happed. Mello came through the door. As soon as he took his first step in Near dropped his cup, it shattered on the floor. His expression had 'shit.' written all over it. Mello glared to me, then to Near.

"Matt. What're you doing here?" Not even a Hello? wow. Rude much?

"Just talkin' with Near-"

"Out. I need some alone time with Near if you don't mind."

I nodded and looked to Near smiling. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." and left.

I wondered what Mello had to talk about?

**--**

**It's been a while since I've updated but I have a reason xD you won't like it...**

**I've joined a Death Note RP forum!! The link can be found on my profile. It's awesome x Join if you can!**

**Oh and I made a D.N rp forum for fanfiction too, see my profile for it. It's titled 'Strawberry Gashes'. Please follow the rules and have fun!**


	5. New Author

I've discontinued this story. I've lost interest in writting it. It's been on the adoption list for a long time now.

And it has finally found a home.

GreenKittenKid4 is this story's new author, and they're doing perfect with it so far.

http:// www ./ s/ 5867139/ 1/My_Name_Is_Near

without the spaces.


End file.
